


Unspoken Words

by loud_kiddo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Tsukishima Kei, Rebuilding, Time Skips, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_kiddo/pseuds/loud_kiddo
Summary: Akiteru and Saeko are getting married and Kei reflects on his and Akiteru’s relationship throughout the wedding planning, trying to figure out the right words to say to Akiteru.(based upon the song “Unspoken Words” by Mxmtoon)
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've felt confident enough in the idea to publish, so please enjoy!! Although it's not finished yet, but it'll be done soon.

Kei’s POV:  
It was a family dinner at a nice restaurant with the Tanaka’s. Saeko and Akiteru have been dating for nearly four years now, so I knew that it was eventually coming. When they announced it, my mom and Mrs. Tanaka were excited to see the ring and we all congratulated them. The adults drank their weight in alcohol and laughed happily with each other. Ryunnosuke and I sat at the end of the table across from one another, not talking much just exchanging snarky looks whenever someone would say something specifically dumb. I drove my mom, Akiteru, and Saeko back to our house in my mom’s car. Once at home, I helped my mom get into bed, leaving Saeko and Akiteru to hopefully get upstairs into his childhood room by themselves. I locked myself in my room and sent Tadashi a text.

To: Tadashi  
He finally did it, Akiteru proposed to Saeko

From: Tadashi  
HE DID? How exciting! How do you feel?

I stared at the text for a while, because I wasn’t completely sure how I felt. Of course I was happy for him, but there was a weird underlying feeling of guilt. Akiteru and I aren’t as close as we used to be, whenever he’s home, we don’t talk as often as we should. I hovered my fingers over the keyboard, but never found the words to put my thoughts into text.

To: Tadashi  
I’ll get back to you on that.

Akiteru and I grew up extremely close despite our five year age difference. He was always sociable, even when we were younger. Going out of his way to ask the other neighborhood kids if they wanted to play. I think I will always envy that about him, he never felt ashamed to just do things. He was my biggest role model growing up, he was the reason I did volleyball. When I saw him look at me from the other side of the stands, I think I would've been fine with death right there. It was so disappointing, and it made my chest hurt. Sometimes I wonder what I would’ve been like if I never found out. Would Akiteru and I be close like before? I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss him, just a little bit.

I knew we loved each other, we’re brothers after all. But it has been a long time since I audibly said it to him. It's simple enough to say it, but it’s actions that really mean it. I know he loves me; he got me athletic glasses without me asking, he would show up to my games without telling me, he was the first person I told about Tadashi and me, and there’s more that I’ll never be able to list. So why was I struggling to find the words right now for him?

I woke up the next morning and sat at the dining table. My mom had put a plate with toast and scrambled eggs at my place. She was already gone at work, and Akiteru was sitting across from my seat at the table.

“Good morning,” he says warmly, taking a sip from his coffee mug

“Good morning,” I say, with a yawn following after.  
We sit there at the table silently. Saeko wakes up after twenty minutes and takes the seat next to Akiteru, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Good morning Kei,” she says with a smile,”how did you two sleep?”

“Fine,” I reply.

“Hard sleeping with two people on a full-size mattress,” Akiteru laughs,”I’m gonna get coffee, want some?” he asks standing up.

I’m not who he’s asking, but I reply anyway,”yes please.”

“Oooh! Me too! You know how I like it!” Saeko says.

Akiteru looks at me, asking me my coffee order through his facial expression,”two sugars, no milk,” I say.

He disappears into the kitchen, I avoid eye contact with Saeko and we sit in silence briefly. I do like Saeko, I do like the Tanaka family, I just didn’t know her too well and I didn’t know what to say to her.

“So! First year of college, huh? What are you majoring in?” she asks me.

“I’m majoring in archaeology,” I reply in a monotone voice.

“Oo, Akiteru did mention you were a dinosaur kid! Is it true that you would memorize your favorite pages and articles in national geographics?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

Before I can deny it, Akiteru walks in holding our mugs of coffee,”he would. He’ll deny it, but he would,” Akiteru says, with a cheeky smile.  
He hands us our mugs and we sip in silence. I’m not sure if I would call it comfortable but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Are you living on campus?” Saeko asks, taking a sip from her mug,”oh owie, I burned my mouth,” she says to Akiteru after her sip.

“No, I’m living in an apartment near campus though, I split rent with Tadashi,” I say, taking a sip from my mug.

“Do you like your classes? Are they hard?” Akiteru asked, leaning slightly towards me.

I shrugged,”they’re fine, the workload is a lot, but I’ve been enjoying it.”

“You know, since we have to plan our wedding, we’ll probably be visiting more often, if it’s not too much trouble, could you come back home and help us out when we’re here?” Akiteru asked me.

I was a little taken back by this and I’m not sure why,”uh, yeah, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll be busy because I have volleyball practice and my job, but if you let me know ahead of time, I’m sure I can.”

Akiteru smiled widely at me,”thanks Kei! Well Saeko and I have to stop by her parents’ before we head home, so we better go get ready.”

He was the first to walk upstairs, Saeko and I still sat at the table. She looked at me and gave me a soft smile, unlike her usual toothy smiles.  
“You know Kei, this means a lot. Not just to Akiteru, but to me too,” she said as she got up.

She stretched and went to the kitchen to put the dishes away. I thanked her and when I stood up my knees cracked. I went upstairs to get ready for the day, just like them, I packed up my small overnight bag to go back to my shared apartment. Before we all departed ways, they both gave me a hug. I walked to the train station with my headphones on, I slipped onto my train and sat on one of the benches. I texted Tadashi that I would be home soon, although I knew he was working today.

From: Tadashi  
Okay Tsukki! See you at home! (also, what do you want for dinner?)

To: Tadashi  
Anything you pick up is fine

From: Tadashi  
Since you didn’t specify, whatever I bring home, you can’t complain!

I turned off my phone and zoned out for the remainder of the ride. It was a little hard for me to believe that Akiteru was getting married. I mean, it wasn’t, him and Saeko have been together for years, it was the idea of knowing him my whole life and suddenly he’d be married. I couldn’t quite communicate my feelings to him, but I was so happy for him.

I got off at my station and walked to the apartment. Our two cats rubbed against my legs when I came inside, I looked at their food dishes unsure if they had been fed yet. The cats were fiends and would often guilt Tadashi and me into feeding them twice of their meals. Since I wasn’t sure, I gave them both the smallest scoop of dry food, which they happily chowed down. I sat down on our couch and decided to work on some of my assignments. That’s how it went for the rest of the day until Tadashi came home. He had picked up McDonalds, he told me earlier that I wasn’t allowed to complain, but I was complaining in my head. Over dinner, Tadashi talked about his day at work, he works at a bookstore by our apartment complex and across the street was the music store I worked at.

Afterwards we both got ready for bed, I was in bed before Tadashi. I stared blankly at our shared google calendar, looking at the days that we both worked, what classes we had during the weekday, I had this calendar memorized, I just needed something to think about. I felt Tadashi climb into bed and felt him lay his head on my shoulder.

“So, back to my question from yesterday, how do you feel?” he asks.

I don’t say anything, I just keep scrolling through the calendar, finally I say,”I’m happy for him, of course I am. But I don’t know how to describe it, I feel mildly guilty? When we went to dinner with the Tanaka’s, seeing Saeko so close to Ryuunosuke made me feel guilty for pushing Akiteru away.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything, just nods in reply,”you know Kei, it’s not too late.”

This time I nod in reply,”I know it’s not too late to fill the gap between us, but I don’t know. I guess I’m just scared to make the leap.”

We laid like that for a while in silence, Tadashi eventually goes on his phone and I continued to stare blankly at my screen. I’m the first to turn off for the night, I kiss Yamaguchi good night and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him towards me ever so slightly. I drift to bed like that, pacing silently in my head.

When I woke up the next morning, I had several texts from Akiteru, telling me what dates Saeko and him would be visiting home and to let him know if those days would work. Once again looking at the google calendar, I notice that some of the days I have work, so I’ll have to ask for those off, I text him that and he replies almost immediately.

From: Akiteru  
Sounds good Kei! Let me know in advance if you can’t make it, no big deal (also, just know that Tadashi is welcome to come with you, the more help the  
merrier after all)

I read it and didn't reply. Tadashi is still snoozing peacefully, so I take initiative to go make coffee and breakfast. Once I leave the room, our orange and white cat purrs while rubbing against my ankles.

“Okay Cheddar, you’re hungry, I hear you,” I say, making my way to the cabinet.

I shake the food container and our other cat Dragon comes barreling into the room. Their screeches sound distressed and needy, and I wonder if our neighbors can hear them through the walls. I place their food bowls on the floor and start on the coffee. As the coffee spits into the mug, I turn my attention to the eggs on the stove. Once they’re done, I slide them onto two plates, and turn on the tv before sitting at the table. I have work later today, so I’ll request my days off then, and when Tadashi wakes up, I’ll mention going home to help with wedding planning. I watch the news on the screen and watch Tadashi trudge into the kitchen and take his seat at the table. He takes a long sip from his coffee mug and smiles.

“This is a good cup,” he says.

“Hey, Akiteru said that you are welcome to come with me for wedding prep.”

“Really! Alright! Just let me know what days those are.”

“They’re already on the google calendar,” I say.


End file.
